Like a Walk in the Park
by dajxdarkangel
Summary: Thoughts of Gaia and Sam about some new plotline I thought of.
1. Default Chapter

READ THIS!!!  
============================================================================================  
Sorry this might be really long and boring but I got bored and I couldn't stop writing. And I'm really not sure where this is headed but... it's not done. Sorry if you're disappointed.  
  
Disclamer: All that you know. Belongs to Francine Pascal.  
============================================================================================  
---------------------------  
Like a Walk in the Park  
---------------------------  
by BoredChick  
  
  
Gaia rubbed her eyes. She stared down at her history book unable to make out any of the words. 'God, I need a break!' She said to herself. She stood up, put on a ragged hooded sweater, and her worn-put sneakers. Gaia ran down the stairs and looked around. This house had been so empty since Ella left. George was never home anymore. He went out and drank night after night. Gaia sighed and wentout the door. She stood on her porch and took a deep breath. The air was cool and her breathing made fog in front of her face. She walked down the dimly lit street and towards the park. After going through the entrance of Central Park her brain was taken over by memories. It had been so long since she had taken a step into the park. Almost 3 months. 3 months since she had taken down a lowlife at night, 3 months since she had gotten any donuts, 3 months since she had played chess, and... 3 months since she had seen Sam. Gaia felt her eyes being conquered by stinging tears. She fought so hard to keep them in, but the park and the memories it held were too strong. She sat down at one of the chess tables and stared at the fountain. She remembered that was where Ella had saved Gaia's life only to lose her own. She remembered how Sam had been there to comfort her. Gaia stood up, wanting to get out of the park. It was too much for her. Gaia stood there trying to figure whether to leave or to stay. To run away from the memories or to face them. She had to fight it. She had to be stong.  
  
  
Sam sat on his bed and stared at Gloria. She had brown hair, green eyes, a perfect figure and a great personality. It was enough to make any guy go crazy. She was beautiful. She was smart. She was everything... except Gaia. It had been so long since Sam had gone out on a date. So long since he had made any contact with a woman at all. Friends had tried to set him up but it just never seemed to work out. Everytime he thought about a girl Gaia instantly invaded his thoughts and made it impossible to think of anything else. Since he had last seen Gaia everything had changed. His grades were slipping, his social life was nonexistant, his room was a mess, and so was he. Sam looked at Gloria's gently eyes looking into his. Their lips connected and Sam closed his eyes. This wasn't right. He knew what Gloria wanted but he also knew that he wasn't ready to give it to her. Since he had kissed Gaia that day in the park, no other kiss was half as meaningful as that one. This kiss... it was nothing... it didn't send a chill down his spine and make his head spin or make his palms sweaty or his heart sink to his feet. No. No other kiss could do that. Only Gaia's. Sam pulled away. He couldn't do this. It was too much.  
  
  
Gaia didn't know how long she had been at the chesstable. She had awaken from the sound of a homeless man digging through the trashcan for aluminum cans. The sun was rising and the sky lit up with the most beautiful shades of orange. Gaia stared at the sky. Some time ago, this sight would have affected her and cheered up her day but for some reason, nothing could do that now. Everything she saw or did had no meaning anymore. Nothing was how it used to be. Gaia looked at her watch. She had 20 minutes to get her things and go to school. Things were different. Gaia had no intention of facing the outside world, so she kept herself secluded. She spent half of her day in school and went straight home afterwards. She never went out during the daytime or to places with big crowds. Getting lost in the masses of unknown faces wasn't secluded enough anymore. Gaia hadn't had a real conversation with anyone for 3 months. She wasn't even sure if she remembered how to have one. She remembered the last conversation she had. It had been with Sam. She had tried to make herself forget like she saw on TV. They said that if you told yourself something over and over again your mind would start to believe it. Gaia told herself time and time again that she had no feelings for Sam and that she couldn't care less about what had happened 3 months ago. Whenever she'd tell herself that, it seemed like the details of the conversation got louder and clearer everytime. 'Damn', she thought to herself. 'Snap out of it Gaia.!' Gaia stood up. She wouldn't be going to school today.  
  
After Gloria had left his room, Sam decided to go for a walk. He had taken a walk everyday for 3 months trying to clear his head. And maybe get a glimpse of Gaia. No one had seen her, not even Zolov. 3 months ago Gaia had told him that she was going away. That she didn't know how long but that she couldn't stay in New York. About a week after he had seen Ed and Gaia at Krispy Kreme. Her face was so different from when they had their last conversation. She was acually happy. Sam shook his head. This is pathetic. He needed some nurishment. Sam was in the mood for donuts. He had taking on that craving after Gaia left. Sam went to Krispy Kreme everyday for two weeks hoping to 'run into Gaia.' But he never saw her. Sam realized he needed to see Gaia , just one more time. He needed to clear everything up but he had no idea on where to find her. Sam had tried to call Ed but he had gone to some therpy on the West Coast for his legs. Whenever he attempted to call Gaia Sam only reached the 5th digit. One time he had acually dialed only to find out that the line was disconnected. Sam headed towards Krispy Kreme. 'One last time.' He thought to himself. 'One last time.'  
  
Gaia sat at one of the booths at Krispy Kreme. As she bit into the donut, something rushed through her body. It was like meeting an old friend. She wondered how she could have gone this long without tasting something so familiar. Maybe that was why Gaia had stayed away. 3 months ago it was like everything that was familiar was slipping away and Gaia had to pull away to hold on to the little she had left. She stared at the clock. Time had never moved this slowly before, and that was just the way she wanted it.  
  
Sam looked through the glass windows of the Krispy Kreme. And there as if an answered prayer, he saw the most perfect blonde figure. As he stood on the other side of the street, Sam felt a speck of hope trickling down from his eyes to his heart. He took a step towards the donut shop, then retreated. Who was he kidding? He coulddn't go through with this. This was Sam, the guy who couldn't stop the most important thing in his life walk away. 'COME ON SAM! You can do this. This is your second chance.' And with that, Sam walk towards the double doors leading to the love of his life.  
  
Gaia had finished her donuts without even realizing it. She sat back for a while, thinking about everything that had happened while eating these donuts. It reminded her of her best friend, Ed. He said he'd be gone about a year and told her not to be surprised if the wheelchair was finally removed from his butt. She chuckled. Gaia wanted Ed there. To talk to her, to comfort her, to cheer her up. She stood up and slung her messenger bag over her shoulder. 'Time to face the world again.' She thought to herself. Gaia was digging through her messenger bag looking for some change. She need to call George and tell him that she wouldn't be home that night. Gaia needed to take a trip. Somewhere, anywhere. This was her first night out in a while, she wanted to savor it.  
  
Sam walked opened the double doors and looked at the booth which Gaia was sitting it. She wasn't there anymore. Now all Sam could see was that empty booth. He was on focused on the booth wondering if it was a mirage. Just as he was about to turn around he felt something hit him hard on the chest. Sam almost flew backwards from the impact. Sam looked down at what had hit him. It was like one of the many dreams that occupied Sam's mind every night. There, putting objects back in her messenger bag was Gaia. His Gaia.  
  
"Watch where you're going you idiot!" Gaia shouted without even looking up. Her messenger bag was open and while she was looking through it her shoulder had hit someone very hard. Gaia was frantically putting her belongings back into her bag. She saw a hand helping her with her things. She pulled the pencils and papers from the person's hand and their arms brushed against each other. As their bodies touched a wave of electricity raced through her body. Gaia slowly lifted her head. As gazed into the eyes of someone so familiar. Someone so special. Sam. 


	2. Not a Dream

Both of them stood up at the same time, and gazed into each others eyes. They stood, speechless for a while. Before Sam had enough courage to say something. "Sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going."  
"Don't worry about it. Sorry I blew up like that." Gaia said softly.  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
Gaia knew that tears would start streaming down her face again. And she couldn't let Sam see her so weak. She had to leave. "Um.. . I gotta go." Gaia said.  
  
As her shoulder brushed his, Sam knew he couldn't let Gaia walked out. Not again. Without even realizing, Sam grabbed Gaia's arm as she walked past. He could tell that Gaia was surprised. As her innocent looking eyes bolted up at Sam, he wanted to cry. He hadn't cried since he was 8 years old, and he had lost his dog. 'Fight it Sam, don't let her see you weak.' He commanded himself. "Gaia, wait."  
  
Gaia said nothing. She just stopped, and looked down at the ground. She couldn't face him. It was too hard. All she could do was feel the hand that was still holding on to her arm. She had waited so long to be touched by Sam, in any way. This had acually made her a little happy. The tears were gone from the back of her eyes. She knew it was safe to look up.  
  
Sam spent a while watching the top of Gaia's head, waiting for her to look up. Since a couple of months ago, Sam had gained so much confidence. He had become so much more fearless than he had been before. He was no longer the shy, boring, scared little Sam that he had been before. For awhile he had been so proud of himself, but today, it seemed like all the courage that Sam once had had washed itself away. It was always like this with Gaia. She had the ability of making him go crazy. Sam finally realized that he was still holding Gaia, and let go. He quickly pulled his arm by his side, and hoped that Gaia wouldn't walk out. "Can we talk?"  
  
Gaia had a dream like this once. She had run into Sam, and they talked. Sam apoligized for everything that had happened, and they lived happily ever after. Pretty boring dream at the time, but now Gaia wanted nothing more than to have that dream come true. "OK." Those were the only words that managed to leave Gaia's dry mouth. But those two words did so much. It dropped some of the tension that had build up between her and Sam. It had also gotten rid of the wall that had formed in the back of her throat. Gaia was finally near Sam. She had dreamt of this moment for so long, that now, she didn't care what she did, because this was like just another one of the dreams that would end at the good parts. 'This had to be a dream, right?' She thought to herself. There was only one way to find out. In all of her dreams she'd kiss Sam and end up with her head buried in her pillow. There was nothing to lose.  
  
Sam stood there staring at Gaia, when he felt her hands grab the sides of his head. So many thoughts ran through his mind at that instant. He felt himself being pulled towards Gaia with so much force, that he had no time to think anymore. Their lips connected. It was like Heaven. It was as if the two of them were trapped in time and not even gravity had the guts to pulled them down. Sam put his arms around Gaia's waist and pull her closer. The two of them stood with their lips together and Sam wished that he'd never have to let go. Everything changed when he realized that Gaia had pulled away. He opened his eyes. He started into Gaia's eyes. 'What happened?!'  
  
Gaia pulled back with shock. It wasn't a dream. It was real, she had kissed Sam. She looked at him, on the verge of tears. 'What did I do?' she thought. She had to go. Gaia turned around and walked out of the doors. It had been like this at Sam's dormroom 3 months ago. She had walked out of his room, and he had not followed her. Gaia walked faster and faster too afraid to turn back. 'What have I done?'  
  
Sam stood there and watched Gaia walk out of his life again. This time, it was going to be different. He ran out of the doors and chased Gaia. "GUY-UH!!!!" He screamed. "WAIT.. PLEASE!!!" Sam had no idea what made him so eager to stop Gaia. He just needed to catch her. He couldn't lose her again. Never again. 


End file.
